


Sweater Weather

by AllTheShips8



Series: Eros Tattoo [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Piercing, College Student Yuri Plisetsky, Condoms, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Otabek has a cock piercing, Professional piercer Otabek Altin, Top Otabek Altin, Topping from the Bottom, fashion design student yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheShips8/pseuds/AllTheShips8
Summary: Part three of Eros Tattoo. Fashion design student Yuri befriends the professional body piercer who works next door, named Otabek Altin.





	Sweater Weather

Yuri grumbled as he placed his backpack and sketchbook behind the counter before leaving the flower shop. Victor wanted him to go greet the workers at the tattoo parlor next door, introduce himself and all that friendly crap. He didn’t have time for stuff like that. Not with midterms only two weeks away, and his struggle to come up with his finale. He needed a piece that would set him apart from the others in his class. Sighing, he pulled the door open with a scowl.

“I’m Yuri, but Victor said to let you know to call me Yura when your Yuuri is around so we don’t get confused, or whatever.” The other members of the shop had begun to filter their way from the back when the front desk manager called. “I attend the Ice Institute of Fashion and Design. And I have midterms in a few weeks so you probably won’t see me around for a while.”

Yuri only stayed long enough for introductions from the staff at Eros Tattoo, barely committing each of their names to memory before he left. He only spared an additional glance to the stoic man who had introduced himself as Otabek Altin – the professional piercer. Yuri told himself that he glanced back at the man because of his fashion sense, but part of him knew that wasn’t completely true. Otabek had offered only his name and what his position at the parlor was with the barest of head nods in acknowledgment. His fashion sense was classic – black jeans paired with a white V-neck shirt and a leather jacket and boots.

The complete opposite of Yuri’s own androgynous style – burnt red skinny jeans with cream boat shoes and a matching cream knitted turtleneck sweater to keep the October airs away. While Otabek had a masculine undercut, Yuri had eventually gone back to the chin length hairstyle he had in high school, choosing to braid the parts in front and tie them together in the back to keep them from his face. Otabek was taller than Yuri, though not by much, maybe only half a head. Yuri had been so sure that he would have grown tall like Victor, and had been disappointed when he had kept his petite frame from his teen years. Now however, as an adult, Yuri has grown to embrace his androgynous frame.

Yuri returned back to the flower shop and huffed a few words at his cousin about the ordeal being a waste of his time. He tuned the other out as he opened his sketchbook on the counter and flipped through the four designs he had already prepared for the midterms. He was using his friend Mila for the finale piece, but still couldn’t decide what to put her in. This assignment was turning out to be a struggle for Yuri, as he insisted on sticking with his brand – androgynous clothing for young adults – and the theme of this midterm was pajamas of all things. He looked at each piece and model again.

Yuri insisted on using other models who could pull off androgynous looks like himself, and had become accustomed to using the same several students from Lilia’s modeling studio. Guang Hong would walk first in loose fitted shorts that came mid-thigh and a fitted long-sleeve shirt. Then Michele and Sara, the twins, would walk next, each sporting sleep pants that were tight on the ankle. Michele would wear a tunic style top, with Sara wearing a traditional thin strapped tank-top. Yuuto would walk just before the finale in a long nightgown with tights beneath. Each item was done in red and white, with the occasional signature Yuri leopard print thrown in to keep the designs consistent. But what to put Mila in?

The sound of the welcome bell ringing on the door tore Yuri from his musings as he glanced up. There were three girls who walked in, each wearing an item of clothing form the line Yuri released last semester when he won the school’s newcomer contest, which allowed him a small section in the school’s store until next summer.

“Looks like your angels are back, Yura,” Victor teased, waving at them with a heart shaped smile as they searched for what they wanted – always an excuse to take up Yuri’s time.

Angels. That wasn’t a bad idea.

“Sometimes you have good ideas, old man,” Yuri told him, making notes on the border of each drawing to make minor adjustments. He finally understood his theme – sleeping with angels.

 

Otabek saw plenty of the flower shop owner Victor, as well as the other worker Christophe, over the next week, but none of the small fashion design student. Not that it bothered him any, more so just a curiosity on how Victor ran the shop with such inconsistency form one member of his staff. He didn’t have to wonder for long though, when he wandered into the local coffee shop further into town, and saw the small blond leaning back in a chair, his feet propped onto the one beside him while he furiously erased on his notepad. There were five cups of coffee already empty upon the table, prompting Otabek to raise an eyebrow. He ordered, then stood beside the student.

“You seem to have been here for a while,” Otabek commented.

“Look, I’m not in the mood to be-” Yuri spat before glaring up, stopping himself in surprise. 

“Sorry, uh, Otabek right? I thought you were another asshole coming to hit on me.”

Otabek’s features didn’t change at the accusation. “And if I am?”

“Then fuck off.” Yuri went back to his notepad.

The corner of Otabek’s mouth twitched. “And if I’m just here to offer you a free coffee and some company?”

Yuri removed his feet from the chair and casually pushed it back, a silent invitation for Otabek to join him as he continued his design. Otabek took the invitation, sitting silently and sipping his own black coffee as he placed the other amongst the emptied cups before the blond. The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Yuri finally set the notepad on the table, taking the cup and chugging a good portion of the hot drink without so much as a grimace. Otabek raised his brow again.

“Having trouble?”

Yuri scowled at the notepad. “I had finally decided on the theme for my midterm next week, but I can’t get the color for the damn wings to match the rest. They don’t offer the right color of white for the feathers, but I’ve already made the damn outfits and I can’t change it now.”

Otabek nodded as the blond ranted about colors and fabrics, and the struggles he was having over his midterms. It appeared everything had been completed, but the wings he had ordered hadn’t come in the right color feathers, and threw off the cohesiveness of the set. His last model was apparently supposed to represent the angel while the others were those she helped to rest. Otabek gestured for the notepad, and when Yuri nodded his approval, began flipping through the sketches and reading the notes, looking at each color swatch.

“The leopard print,” Otabek pointed at the mentioned section of each item.

“Yah, it’s a signature of mine. In a way.” Yuri shrugged. “What about it?”

Otabek turned the notepad around to face the blond as he leaned forward. “It might be some work, but why not spray the wings black? Or somehow cover them in leopard fabric?”

Yuri seemed to think, much calmer after his rant. “Covering the wings in fabric would cheapen them, but the spray paint might work.” He pointed to the leopard print area running up the sides of the short jumper for Mila. “A matte black would look best, since her print is so subtle. Maybe even some red…” he began to mumble, taking the notepad from Otabek as he leaned back in his own seat, silently observing the working student.

 

Yuri had given Otabek his number, with the promise to repay the favor of the coffee, and for the help on his midterm once it was over. And he had. The pair met up the following day, a wide grin on Yuri’s face as he told Otabek about the A- he had received for the small collection. Pajamas weren’t his forte, instead preferring to focus on everyday casual wear. The pair texted often, and would meet up for coffee three times during the week and once on the weekends to just chat and hang out. It wasn’t even a stretch when Yuri began referring to Otabek as his friend, and ignored the teasing from Victor and Chris over the two. It was after the first teasing from his cousin and his best friend that Yuri realized he had grown somewhat attached to the older man who worked next door. Before arriving at Otabek’s apartment the day after finals in December, Yuri decided he was going to do something about it – if he got rejected or not.

But Yuri didn’t have to make the first move. As he chatted happily with Otabek over a bottle of champagne at the older male’s, Otabek had leaned over where they sat on the couch and kissed Yuri, right on the lips. Yuri had frozen for only a moment before he threw back the rest of his champagne flute, setting it down harshly upon the wooden coffee table before swinging his leg over the other’s hips to straddle the male. Otabek set his own glass down on the side table before placing his hands at Yuri’s hips, Yuri already leaning down and using his liquid courage to push himself to do what he had been fantasizing about doing for the past several weeks.

Yuri pushed forward, using his hands at the back of Otabek’s head to anchor himself as he slid his tongue into the stoic man’s awaiting mouth. He could feel Otabek’s hands slide along his leggings form his hips down his thighs, before trailing back up and around to hold onto his bottom. Yuri groaned into the kiss when he felt Otabek kneed his rear, and wiggled into the touch, breaking for air for only a moment.

“Yuri-“ Otabek started.

“We can talk about what we are or where this is going or whatever later. Just for the love of gods, Beka, fuck me.”

Yuri crashed their lips together again, this time earning a low rumble from Otabek deep in his chest. Feeling the straining pressure beneath him, Yuri ground down, not able to suppress the shiver than ran down his spine. He could already feel the girth of the older man, and couldn’t wait to have it in him. Yuri pulled off Otabek’s white v-neck t-shirt before his own sweater, shivering in the cool apartment and feeling his nipples stiffen at the air. Otabek reached forward with one hand, the other still upon Yuri’s rear, and gently rubbed the pad of his finger against one pert nipple.

“This would look amazing pierced,” Otabek commented, barely giving Yuri a moment to process the statement before Otabek’s hot tongue was dragging across the sensitive nub.

“Oh-mm,” Yuri moaned, arching his back into the hot mouth, tangling his fingers into dark hair as he was stimulated. Yuri looked down at Otabek’s shirtless form, taking note of the lack of piercings upon the professional. For a professional piercer, Otabek only had three piercings in one ear, and nowhere else. “Do you only like piercings on other people?” Yuri managed to ask.

Otabek smirked as he kissed his way to the other nipple, giving it a nip with his white teeth. “I don’t mind them. I just prefer piercings that give my partners pleasure,” he told the blond, before biting down upon a pert nipple.

Yuri arched his back once more on a moan, grinding his hips down upon the bulge beneath him. He needed more, but knew he also needed prep. “Lube,” he managed to say, tugging Otabek’s hair to get his attention.

Otabek nodded as he kissed his way up to the blonde’s neck, sucking kisses and dark purple marks upon exposed shoulders. He shifted, keeping his hold on the blond with one arm as he reached back to remove his wallet with the other. Opening the wallet next to him on the couch, he removed a small clear packet, which held a single condom and a small foil packet with lube. Yuri huffed a laugh strained with desire when he saw what Otabek had removed.

“Do you sleep around often or were you hoping for this?” Yuri asked, but shifted gratefully when Otabek began sliding Yuri’s pants and briefs below his rear. Finally, he gave up and stood, removing his pants the rest of the way as Otabek worked on his own.

The other man smirked. “Best to be prepared, Kitten.”

Yuri went to protest the nickname when Otabek pulled him back down, this time their skin making delicious contact as Yuri’s moan was swallowed by Otabek’s mouth. Otabek pulled Yuri forward so his face rested against Otabek’s shoulder as he opened the small packet of lube and coated two fingers.

“I’m going to push one finger in, let me know if it’s too much,” Otabek told him, before slowly pressing his middle finger past the tight ring of muscles.

Yuri stiffened at the intrusion, unsure if he liked the feel or not. But when Otabek began moving his finger, and curling it to massage his velvet walls, Yuri couldn’t stop the moan that slipped past his lips, and he decided that Otabek’s fingers were magic. Otabek worked Yuri for a long while, the small blond shaking from stimulation as he rutted against Otabek’s front, trying desperately to get contact upon his leaking member, smearing pre-cum between the two. When Otabek slipped the second finger in, Yuri was practically crying he was so close to release, but Otabek had only teased around the sport where Yuri hadn’t known he needed him to be.

“Beka, if you don’t stick your cock in me right now I swear I will cum without you,” Yuri threatened, though the strain in his voice as he bucked his hips against the other man had the threat falling flat as he chuckled beneath Yuri.

“Okay, Yura. I’m going to line myself up and guide you down slowly,” Otabek instructed, rolling the condom on before doing just as he told. However, once the fat head of Otabek’s cock breached the barrier, Yuri sat back and up, taking the entirety of the older male in one motion with a mixed cry of pain and pleasure. “Yur-ah!” Otabek exclaimed in surprise.

But Yuri paid him no mind, already lifting his hips to slam back down upon the gasping man beneath him. Yuri needed this, needed Otabek. And the delicious burn and stretch that he was giving him had Yuri all but purring as he threw his head back, hands grasping desperately upon thick shoulders and he repeatedly slammed himself down upon the man beneath him. There was a foreign feeling that Yuri didn’t quite understand rubbing against his insides. The drag ran the length of Otabek’s cock, and was bumpy, adding an additional stimulus that had Yuri practically seeing stars each time he sank down upon the male. Yuri could feel his hands slipping with sweat even as he felt trickles down his back from exertion. He worked his and Otabek’s bodies as his blond hair fell into his eyes. Otabek’s hands gripped Yuri tightly, fingers flexing as the conflicting feelings of not going fast enough and going too fast clashed within them both.

It was when Otabek reached between the pair and began fisting Yuri’s own leaking member, fingering the head and applying expert pressure did Yuri fall over the edge with a cry of pleasure. Yuri had never been one to make noise during his own self-pleasures, but something about the way Otabek worked him had him losing all control. Otabek pumped Yuri through his orgasm, the blonde’s spend hot and sticky between their chests. When Otabek was sure Yuri had been worked through his orgasm, he tightened his grip on Yuri’s hip, and slammed his hips up into Yuri’s heat. The blond cried out as he leaned forward, body slumping against the dark-haired male who was chasing his own release. It took only a few more pumps before Otabek was reaching his own finish with a quiet grunt, stilling as he allowed the condom to catch his release.

Only when the pair had both caught their breath did Otabek lift Yuri from him, lying him down on the couch beside him and stood. He removed the condom and tied the end, throwing it in the kitchen trash as he retrieved a wet rag to clean them both off with. Yuri flushed a dark red when Otabek went to wipe his rear, but allowed the older man to do so for him. Otabek gave a chuckle at the sight.

“You’re as embarrassed as if this were your first time,” Otabek commented, standing fully once more to throw the rag into the dirty laundry.

Yuri gave his own chuckle, but the movement caused his rear to hurt. Instead, he threw his arm over his red face to avoid further embarrassment. “Well, it was.”

Otabek paused on his way back, eyes wide as he looked at the blond, naked and displayed before him on the couch as if he were a feast before him. “What?”

Yuri moved his arm to rest on his forehead as he looked at the shocked face of the normally stoic man. It was only a quick glance down that told Yuri the additional stimulation he felt while they had sex was the set of piercings under Otabek’s cock. He made a note to ask the man about it later. “This was my first time.”

Otabek moved quickly, scooping the smaller man into his arms and briskly walking toward the bedroom. “No it wasn’t. You’re resting tonight, and then we’re doing this properly. In a bed.”

Yuri laughed, linking his arms behind Otabek’s neck and he nuzzled into him. He didn’t see the big deal about losing one’s virginity, or where or how it was done, as long as it was wanted. And he had wanted to do so with Otabek. But, if Otabek wanted to do it over…well, he wouldn’t say no to a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! As promised here is Yuri/Otabek! Reviews are wonderful and I love you all!
> 
> I am leaving the series as "unfinished" because I have a few other ideas for this AU from our lovely pairings :)


End file.
